Hostage
by Reid4ever
Summary: Reid attends a science seminar on his weekend off but can the rest of the team save him when he finds himself in a hostage situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I am in a mood for writing so I am going to start this new fic as my other one will be ending soon. It was just an experiment so I am not too upset but...on with the show!**

**I do not own anything...**

The team entered the BAU still tired even though they slept most of the flight back from their latest case. As it was still only midday, Strauss ordered them to come back to the office and finish some paperwork before the weekend started. Garcia was sat on Morgans desk and her face lot up at the sight of her family and she rushed over to hug them each individually as she did at the end of each case. She always hated being left behind and was always in high spirits when they returned.

Hearing an authoritative cough from behind them, they turned around to see Strauss, her mouth pressed together in a tight line.  
"If I'm right this isn't work," she said her hands gesturing towards the huddle of profilers. Hotch and Rossi immediately left understanding what she meant and deciding that it was best not to challenge her. Garcia opened her mouth in shock as she as steered back to yer lair by Morgan who was speaking calmly into her ear. With his eyes glued to the floor Reid sat down in his chair and picked up a file when he looked up, Emily was doing the same.  
"She is such a bitch!"exclaimed Emily to JJ, who had her eyes wide one in what she could only describe as fear.  
"She's nice,"JJ replied in almost a whisper as she left a very confused Emily. Shaking her head at her colleagues strange behaviour she swirled in her chair to pick up another file to find that Strauss had, in fact, never left. She tried to open her mouth to save her earlier remark but before she could form any words Strauss stormed out of the room in a child-like tantrum.  
"What the hell is wrong with her?" questioned Morgan as he emerged from Penelope's room.  
"I honestly have no idea," answered Prentiss casting Reid a meaningful glare who had seen the whole situation unravel and was trying not to laugh.

The time passed quite quickly and before they knew it they were all stepping into the elevator ready to leave the office.  
"Who fancies going out for a drink?" asked Emily. All of the team nodded their heads and agreed that that was the best best course of action.  
"Hey ,kid, aren't you coming? It'll be fun," Morgan said as he saw the young genius shake his head.  
"No I have a seminar to attend tomorrow and I'd rather not have a hangover," he answered.  
"What is it about?"inquired Rossi clearly more interested than the other agents.  
"Neurological science," replied Reid as they disembarked the elevator. The team said their goodbyes to the genius as he headed towards the underground ready to start his educational weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer strolled into the foyer of the hotel and followed the signs to the seminar. It was going to start in 5 minutes so he sped up to make sure he wouldn't miss anything, he had planned to attend it for over a month and was just glad that there wasn't a case. He took a seat in the front row and was quite surprised at how empty it was as it seemed that there was only 50 people present.

He looked up as the Dr started his speech and began to make notes when, without warning, the lights shut off leaving them in the dark for a split second before they were washed in lights.  
"Everyone get down on the floor!" Screamed a masked man at the front of the room as he pointed a gun at those on stage.  
"Now!" He warned as multiple guns were let off and the echo of bullets hitting the ceiling radiated around around the room. Before the defeaning sound, Reid hadn't noticed the other men dotted around the edge of the room each one armed.  
"Oh shit!" Whispered Spencer as he slowly lowered himself to the floor like the other hostages.

"Oh man," Emily moaned as she opened her eyes and was met with a pounding headache. She slowly sat up in bed and headed the loud sound coming from her phone.  
"Agent Prentiss" she sighed after seeing the caller ID.  
"I'm sorry but you are needed at the White Cliff Hotel as negotiators in a hostage situation. The rest of the team will meet you there." Came the strong authoritative voice of Strauss.  
"Mam, surely another team can take this which hadn't come back from a case yesterday ?" asked Prentiss her voice full of hope.  
"I thought this team would enjoy another case...revenge is a dish served early Saturday morning...don't you think, Prentiss?" coldly replied the voice of the section chief before she hung leaving Emily holding her phone with her mouth agape.

When the team arrived at the hotel there was a tent already set up and a phone sat on the table almost beckoning to be used.  
"Where's Reid? Has anybody heard from him?" questioned Hotch as he noticed his absence. Seeing the blank stares from his team, he assumed he was just running late. The police chief walked towards the huddle of profilers and introduced himself as Turner.  
"How many hostages and unsubs?" asked Rossi getting straight down to business.  
"Unsubs?" Replied Turner , very confused at what the agent said. The team waited for Reid voice to enter the conversation and explain the meaning of the words in 23 different languages but, when they were replied with a long awkward silence, Hotch spoke up.  
"Unidentified subjects."  
"Oh...well about 50 hostages but we don't think any are injured however gunshots were heard. There are 5 'unsubs' as they hadn't though to hack into the security cameras so we have a love feed."

"I want all the women on this side,"announced the captor gesturing to the left side of the room,"and the men on this side" he concluded gesturing to the right.  
"Get there bags and search them," he whispered to one of the other men.  
He went around and collected bags from each person and Reid immediately panicked. Statistically, law inforcement are more likely to be killed in hostage situations than hostages themselves and he was both. He searched through his bag desperately trying to find his badge.  
"Hey what are you doing!" Shouted the man as he stared directly at Spencer.  
"N-Nothing" he stuttered as his hand felt his badge.  
"Give it here!" The man demanded snatching the bag from Reid whose hand was left holding the one thing he was trying to find. Before he could react, it too was snatched from his grip. The captors expression hardened as he realised what he held.  
"We have a fed, should I kill him?" Inquired the man to his superior.  
"Bring him here." He demanded. Reid was yanked to his feet by his hair and flung across the room before he landed in a heap in front of the leader.  
"Well hello. Dr Spencer Reid."

**Please review as it makes me smile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! To me the reaction to this is amazing. Thank you for all the reviews and don't worry this story will be updated regularly but I was celebrating last night. Happy New Year!**

"Our technical analyst has just arrived so can you show where the camera footage is?" Asked Morgan .  
"Yes, follow me," replied a young policeman as he lead the way for Garcia who was lugging 4computers and other equipment in a bag behind her.  
"So have we identified any of the hostages?" Questioned Rossi preparing himself to make contact.  
"Yes we know that there are 4 hotel staff which they are identifying and a Dr Smith and Jones." Replied Turner.  
"Why are their doctors there?" Inquired Hotch determined nit to miss any detail no matter how small.  
" It's a seminar on neurological science." He explained. The team shared a look and ran to Garcia's makeshift lair where the live footage was playing but Garcia hadn't noticed a familiar face in the crowd.  
"Reid" they simultaneously said as the young genius was flung across the room in front of what seemed to be the leader holding his credentials.  
"We need to make contact as soon as possible and ,Garcia, tell us if something...if something happens" stated the unit chief as he left the room.

"Secure him!" ordered the leader. Two large men picked Reid up by his arms and wrapped them around one of the pillars. Whilst the other went to get duct tape Reid shook one of his hands free but before he could do anything the man delivered a swift punch to his jaw shocking the agent. His hands were tied together and his upper body secured in an upright position with the duct tape.  
"Which section are you from?" interrogated the leader eager to find out about his captive. When no reply was given he speedily swirled around and fired his gun. Spencer heard a cry of pain as the bullet hit a young women in the shoulder.  
"Now I wouldn't be silent much longer." he commented sadistically.  
"The BAU. I don't know anything important, I'm just a profiler." he confessed to the man. He turned on his heels as the phone cut the tension beginning to build.  
"Tell me your name and unit now or negotiations are over." he immediately spoke cutting the other person off.  
"Agent Rossi, BAU. How about you release the injured woman so she can be treated? Then we can help you a lot more." he replied. As the man heard that the negotiator was from the BAU, he ripped his mask of and the rest of them followed his lead. He pointed his gun at the injured woman.  
"Leave. Now." she stumbled to her feet and hobbled out of the door clutching her shoulder.  
"Thank you. I think we will reach an agreement." Rossi said surprised at the reaction.  
"We won't. You see Agent Rossi, you and you team have something to lose," he replied as he looked at Reid," I. Have. Nothing. To. Lose."

**Sorry for short updates but I try to update regularly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm am so excited as season 9 premiers on Monday in the UK! Finally!**

"What are you talking about?" asked the negotiator pretending that he didn't know that his friend was there.

"Say hi!" Whispered the captor in Reid's so quietly that only his hostage could hear him.

"H-Hey Rossi..." stuttered the doctor as he stared down the barrel of the gun.

"Don't worry Reid we will get you out of here. Are you ok?" said Rossi trying to reassure his friend.

"I think you know to much... Lets play a game! " exclaimed the leader,"lets see you try to keep him ,and them, safe when you can't see!" he finished as he whipped around and shot the security cameras cutting of their only view of the hostages. He then disconnected the call , laughing as he sat back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk in front of him.

"Oh, I am enjoying this!"

As the phone disconnected the team all shared a look of shock and worry.

"That son of a bitch!" Shouted Morgan breaking the silence.

"He isn't the only hostage Morgan, we have to be focused right now," Hotch stated.

"But he's our friend!" retorted Derek his face full of emotion.

" I will take you of the case if you can't stay focused." said Hotch as he ended the confrontation by walking towards Garcia's tech room.

"I'm really sorry sir but there is no way I can can a video feed cak the cameras are dead!" confirmed an infuriated Garcia as she typed frantically.

"Just get him back," she pleaded,"Just get him back boss-man."

"From who?" asked Prentiss ,who had followed him into the tech room.

"I've just got a hit our unsub is Connor Lawrence, 28, and the other guys just look like a bunch of hired thugs. They have no connection other then all being arrested for assault and aiding and abetting."explained Penelope as her computer flashed.

"Can you still not hack into the video cameras?" Emily questioned with desperation laced in her voice.

"He's on his own." confirmed Garcia.

"What do you want? I mean you are doing this for a reason." inquired Reid with a sudden burst of confidence.

"Who told you to talk?" retorted Conno.

"Well if they know what you want they can give it to you. What do you want, money, plane ticket out of here,revenge?" Reid said ignoring the answer he received.

"Fame. I want to be remembered." he answered

" As someone who killed innocent men and women or as a success?" Shouted Reid unsure of where his sudden confidence came from. His captive stormed over to him but the agent glared back determined not to show fear. All he saw was him raise his fist before pain, so much pain, after each kick and punch.

"What do you think will make me more famous kidnapping a federal agent or killing hostages?" Lawrence once again whispered in the genius' ear.

" Take me!" He choked through the blood in his mouth as he tried to regain his breath.

Without warning, the phone rung again as Rossi tried to re-establish contact.

"Shut him up!" ordered the leader,"we don't want him to reveal our new plan, do we?" as his men gagged the young agent.

"Connor Lawrence it's Rossi again, how are the hostages?" he asked, his voice authoritative but cautious.

"You took your time with finding my name didn't you? I thought you would of had more manners." Connor complained,"Do you know what agent, I've had a change of heart. If you get me and my associates a van I will release all the hostages. But you must wait ten minutes after we have left to enter the building." he bargained.

"We can't do that without a sign of good faith. If you release some of the hostages the we can have a car there in 5 minutes." answered Rossi.

"Half will be leaving now and I want the car around the back empty and without a tracker, deal?" he agreed. As he got one of his associates to free the woman.

"Deal." confirmed the agent once the hostages he released were safe then Lawrence hung up.

He searched his bag until his hand found the needle.

"What is that?"asked Reid remembering past experiences. He didn't get a reply and slowly slipped into a deep sleep as the liquid was injected into his neck. The two men from earlier cut him free then re-tied him and threw him across the room where he landed awkwardly due to his restricted movements.

"Everyone in a circle facing outward!" Connor commanded as he pointed his gun at the hostages. They quickly obeyed in fear of their lives.

"Plan B" he instructed the other men. They proceeded to handcuff them together so that they couldn't move and threaded a wire through them which was then connected to a small device in the middle of the circle.

Hearing the roar of an engine, Lawrence poked his head out of the door and, upon spotting a security camera, let a shot out to prevent the FBI from seeing his special guest. His hired help bundled the agent into the van and he went back inside.

"Bomb Voyage!" he exclaimed to his hostages and watched as realisation dawned on them. He started the timer.

_10:00, 9:59, 9:58, 9:57..._

**Please review!**


End file.
